Kinoshita Yoshiyuki
Kinoshita Yoshiyuki is a composer, arranger, and guitarist. Profile *'Name': Kinoshita Yoshiyuki (木之下慶行) *'Alternate Names': Y.KINOSHITA, TLION69, STUDIO WOLF *'Birthday': July 14 *'Birthplace': *'Zodiac': Songwriting Credits *AKB48 - Shiokaze no Shoutaijou (Arrangement, Guitar) *AKB48 - Honest Man (Arrangement, Guitar) *Idoling!!! - 70 Okubun no 1 (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *IDOL COLLEGE - BEFUNYOUANDQN (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Over the Top - BUNGEE (Composition) *Uchida Aya - Say Goodbye, Say Hello (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Kis-My-Ft2 - Bang! Bang! BURN! (Arrangement, Guitar) *Customi Z - Banvenus (Composition) *KENN - Pieces of My Wish (Arrangement, Guitar) *KENN - Lost One no Goukoku ft. KENN (Guitar) *Kyoco - MI・RA・I SONG (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Kudou Mayu - My sweet days (Arrangement, Guitar) *Kobayashi Yutaka - Pancake Yaketa (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Sakura Shimeji - Mayonaka Picnic (Composition) *Sunmyu~ - *Sunmyu~ - Sotto, Gyutto, Motto, Zutto (Arrangement, Guitar) *Sunmyu~ - Minna no Taiyou (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Sunmyu~ - Thank you for the Music (Arrangement, Guitar) *Sunmyu~ - Mae ni Susume! (Arrangement, Guitar) *Sunmyu~ - Live a Live! ~ Ai ga Areba Daijoubu (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Sunmyu~ - Bokura no Renaissance (Composition, Arrangement) *Sunmyu~ - Yume wa Ikiteiru (Arrangement, Guitar) *Sunmyu~ - Hajimari no Melody (Composition) *Sunmyu~ - Koi no Platform (Arrangement, Guitar) *Shikura Chiyomaru - Jumpimg is life (Arrangement, Guitar) *Shiraishi Ryoko - Ashita wo Sasu Hikari (Guitar, Synthesizer) *Suiensaa Girls - Sweet Answer (Arrangement, Guitar) *Shihori - Double eyes (Composition) *Stella☆Beats - Kono Koi wa Tomaranai (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Stella☆Beats - Fantastic Traveller (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Stella☆Beats - Hoshizora Symphony (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Sexy Zone - Hey you! (Composition) *Sonar Pocket - Nebagiba! (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Sonar Pocket - Hallelujah!!!!!!! (Arrangement, Guitar) *Sonar Pocket - Aozora (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Sonar Pocket - Ouenka (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Sonar Pocket - MIKATA (Bass) *Sonar Pocket - Summer Days! (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Sonar Pocket - Party Time! (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Sonar Pocket - NEW WORLD (Bass, Programming) *Sonar Pocket (ko-dai) - Kotae (Arrangement, Guitar) *Sonar Pocket - Inochi Aru Kagiri (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Sonar Pocket - Startline! (Arrangement, Guitar, Bass) *Sonar Pocket - I Believe (Arrangement, Guitar, Bass) *Sonar Pocket - Kanzen Nenshou Diamond!!! (Arrangement, Guitar, Bass) *Sonar Pocket - Tanoshimasetai!!! (Arrangement, Guitar) *Sonar Pocket - Brand New Way (Arrangement, Guitar) *Diana Garnet - Suki ni Natte, Yokatta (Arrangement, Guitar) *Cheeky Parade - Challenger (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Cheeky Parade - Colorful Starlight (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Cheeky Parade - Hungry (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Cheeky Parade - WE ARE THE GREATEST NINE'9 (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Supernova - Kimi Dake wa Hanasanai (Acoustic Ballad Ver.) (Arrangement, Guitar) *Tsuda Kenjiro - Genshi Bangou 47 (Captain Silver) (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Tsuruno Takeshi - Hanashitaku wa Nai (Arrangement, Guitar) *Tsuruno Takeshi - Kimi to Iu Na no Tsubasa (Guitar) *D-51 - Tabidachi no Kaze (Arrangement, Guitar) *D-51 - Christmas Snow (Arrangement) *TLION69 - ONLY ONE (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *TLION69 - Ame Nochi Hello (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *TLION69 - no where now here (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *AAA - Perfect (Guitar) *Nogizaka46 - Kokoro no Kusuri (Arrangement, Guitar) *Guardians4 - Summer Has Come! (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Shugo Chara Egg! - Watashi no Tamago (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Dialady - Lady Mermaid (Arrangement, Guitar) *Buono! - Honto no Jibun (Arrangement, Guitar) *Buono! - Muteki no∞Power (Arrangement, Guitar) *Buono! - Warp (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Buono! - Café Buono! (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Buono! - Early Bird (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Buono! - One Way = My Way (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Buono! - Independent Girl〜Dokuritsu Joshi de Aru Tame ni (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *FENCE OF DEFENSE - triangle (STUDIO WOLF remix) (Remix) *FENCE OF DEFENSE - DIE IN THE ROSES (STUDIO WOLF version) (Remix) *Fukuchi Mayu - Kyunkyun Narippa Koi Otome (Composition) *BOYFRIEND - Namonaki love song (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Bokudou Ichidou - Ai wo Noseta Densha (Arrangement) *Hoshino Kanako - Takaramono (Star Party Ver) (Arrangement, Guitar) *Hoshino Kanako - Medicine of love (Composition) *Hoshino Kanako - WISE UP (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Mano Erina - Seishun Rainbow (Arrangement, Guitar) *MARGINAL#4 - Eien Muchuu KISS (Arrangement, Guitar) *MARGINAL#4 - DREAM★JUICER (Arrangement, Guitar) *Mi - Tsubasa no Oreta Angel (Arrangement, Guitar) *no3b - Asatte, Jamaica (Arrangement, Guitar) *no3b (Kojima Haruna) - Cloudy sky (Arrangement, Guitar) *SKE48 - Party Ikitakunai (Arrangement) *SKE48 - Winning Ball (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Yuutaku II - third Wizard (Arrangement, Guitar) *Yuutaku II - Light or Shadow (Arrangement, Guitar) *Raimu - BLOOM YOUR ABILITY (Arrangement, Guitar) *Rita - JEWELRY HALATION (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Little Non - Sozomi∞Kanae (Arrangement) *romi - Romantic wo Ageru yo (Arrangement) *Watarirouka Hashiritai 7 - Hashiritai GO! GO! GO! (Arrangement, Guitar) *Watarirouka Hashiritai 7 - Tenohira (Arrangement, Guitar) *Watarirouka Hashiritai 7 - Mamma, Grazie! (Arrangement, Guitar) *Watarirouka Hashiritai 7 - Kimi wa Kangaeru (Arrangement, Guitar) *Watarirouka Hashiritai 7 - Neko Damashi (Arrangement, Guitar) External Links *Twitter *Blog Category:July Births Category:Male Category:Songwriter Category:Composer Category:Arranger Category:Guitarist Category:Cancer